


Confession's of a Fashion Designer

by Jeditwins



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Magic, Modern, Romance, mildviolence, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeditwins/pseuds/Jeditwins
Summary: They had everything the common folk dreamed of; a nice house, fabulous clothes, and each other. They were London's power couple, and nothing was going to get in their way...except maybe a charismatic blonde haired fashion blogger. Modern AU where Howl and Sophie are taking the fashion world by storm.





	1. Where Sophie Appears on TV

A woman perched on a red suede chair, fingering her hair so her golden curls sat perfectly across her breasts. Figure rushed around her, powdering her face, adjusting the collar of her shirt, and even making sure her stack of papers were neatly aligned on her desk. The room hushed as the lights dim, and the figures scattered off the scene.

"Okay, quiet on set..we're going live in three...two...one"

The woman behind the desk sprung to life. "Hi, I'm Hillary Andrews, and you're watching NewsOnNow, tonight we're joined in the studio by two very special guests, so without further ado, can you please welcome Sophie Hatter, and "The Prince" Justin!" Hillary flashed her shiny pearly teeth to the audience as she was joined on the stage by the couple. A petite slender woman stepped onto the stage first. Her low heels clicked across the tiled floor and she carefully scooped up her pale yellow tea length dress, which complimented her silky white blouse, followed closely behind her was her husband, who adorned a pale blue suit. The two matched perfectly, they complimented each other, almost as if they were made for each other, which they were, as they were happily married.

"Ahh, how wonderful it is to have you in today" Hillary remarked, a tad bit over-enthusiastically, her sudden pitch change squeezed a giggle out of Sophie, who was sitting straightly with her hand crossed over each other in her lap, her husband took a more relaxed approach next to her on the suede couch, he draped one arm casually across the back, lightly touching his wife's shoulder, while he allowed his legs to relax naturally.

"We're just happy to be here, it's always a delight talking to you Hillary" Justin enthused; Sophie twitched at his tone, all Hillary did was laugh. Hillary shuffled her papers around, all while smiling at the camera, "So Sophie, tell me what's the latest in your world". Sophie gleamed, now was her time, "Well Hillary", she chirped, "I'm still working on my spring collection of hats and accessories, so you can look out for that, and-" Justin interrupted her, "And I'm releasing a brand new women's, think flowers, light embellishments etc". Sophie stewed in her spot, but she knew it wasn't wise to say anything, not on live television anyway. Hillary pressed her lips together,

"So, I don't think anyone has really pressed this question before, but why do you insist on separate surnames?"

"Well" Justin eagerly explained, "We both started as individual designers, and we wanted to market our clothes to the individual personality, so with those things in mind, it seemed stupid to just forget about one label"

"Ahh, that makes sense" Hillary fidgeted with her papers again for a bit, unsure on what to say next, "So, despite the self donned nickname of "The Prince" of fashion, we can clearly see that you are the King, with a Queen at your side" Hillary chuckled at her joke, Justin played along, glistening his eyes in Hillary's direction, Sophie however, was not amused.

"Well, thank you for appearing on the show" Hillary glistened again.

...

"What was that?" a fuming Sophie interrogated Justin behind the stage, "Don't think I didn't notice your little interactions out there". A tear welled up in her eye, but her husband did nothing to wipe it away. "We're supposed to be in love". She fell to the ground in a heap, immediately Justin reached for her wrist,

"Sophie, your skirt" he accused, "We're in public, don't start with this now" he threatened. Sophie was about to speak up when the door to the stage opened and a young boy stepped through.

"Oh my gosh, it's The Prince and Sophie!" He practically shouted, "I must get a photo with you, for my sister". Sophie regained her height, not wanting to embarrass herself. The thing is, it had always been The Prince, and just Sophie, she had crawled her way into the fashion spotlight, Justin was merely born into it, it was always going to be The Prince, and her poor, common wife. Once pictures were had, the two walked to Justin's car, and sat in silence on the way back to their apartment.

...

"Did you see that?" An older woman in a red suit remarked, her hair was tied into a stern bun, and exquisite jewellery adorned her neck and wrists.

"How awkward was that?" She huffed, turning around to face a young man, with a chiseled jawline, high cheekbones and perfectly bleached hair, who looked around 26. The woman's face dropped to a sad expression at the sight of him.

"Howl" she pleaded, "You're one of the best fashion stylists and columnists, please show some enthusiasm". The man didn't speak for what felt like hours.

"You know this isn't what I want to do with my life" he argued, all the woman did was roll her eyes

"Oh, I know, the great Howl will not be tied down" she annoyingly said.

"You know" she thought, "I'll make a deal with you"

"One article, if you can get Sophie to talk to the press without her husband present, you can leave". Howl new this was an impossible task, from his memory, he couldn't think of a single occasion where Sophie was seen without her husband, of course, this sparked controversy, because even when they pursued her past life, they couldn't find anything, everything seemed too planned.

"Okay Suliman" Howl said finally, "You have yourself a deal".


	2. Chapter 2: In which Sophie is swept up by the night

Chapter 2: In which Sophie is swept up by the night

Howl set off on his task, despite the looming reminder that it would not be easy, he was not worried. He had amazing looks, a devilish charm, and charismatic energy, what more could he need to get Sophie to talk? Once she did, Howl was sure she wouldn't stop talking, she must have so much to say; being silent for all these years. After he had completed his talks, he's finally be free from Suliman, and free to do whatever he liked. "Calcifer" he instructed, stepping down from the last step which led to the lobby of the building. A thin, red headed man rushed to his side carrying a camera. Despite his height; he was a good couple of inches above Howl, he looked tiny.

"Calcifer, start up the car" Howl instructed again, holding open the doors for the building allowing his friend to step through. Calcifer groaned a response, but did not go against his words. The truth was, despite Calcifer's great annoyance towards Howl, he and Howl were best friends, since childhood, and it was Howl who got Calcifer the job at Suliman's. Howl always remarked at how easy it was for people to trust Calcifer, and he seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere, recording every moment, so becoming a cameraman came easy to Calcifer.

"We need to go 500m in that direction" Howl pointed, but not really in any direction in particular.

Calcifer sighed again, "Look buddy, you're gonna need to be more specific, I'm not magic". Howl laughed. "And why can't you drive? You have a license" He demanded.

"It's better when you do it" Howl replied, winding down his window and resting his feet on the dash.

"Where are we off to now?" Calcifer asked, checking that the car was in neutral

"Prince Justin's" Howl said sarcastically, god he hated that man, too cocky for the industry.

Calcifer paused, "And how do you know where he lives?"

Howl held up his phone, dangling it mockingly.

"You are the worst, and that's just creepy" Calcifer responded, taking the car into first gear and pulling away from the curb.

...

Sophie sat at the dining table back at the house, her head lay in her crossed arms, Justin sat opposite her with a disapproved look.

"Sophie" he pleaded in a tone that didn't match his face, "You know I love you" he pleaded one again, extending his hand to Sophie's, awaiting a response. Sophie said nothing, and Justin squeezed her hand dangerously hard.

"Yes, I do" she yelped, forcing a loving smile at her husband.

"Good, now clean your face up" he instructed, handing his wife a clean handkerchief, who took it willingly. "Also dinner won't cook itself". The light outside was getting dark now, and the beauty of the sunset took no notice by Sophie, who had resumed her place at the kitchen stove. When dinner was ready, the two took their places once again at the table.

"This soups a little dry, don't you think" Justin mocked.

"It's a soup? How can it be dry?"

"Oh, I didn't mean dry, I meant disgusting, like your disgusting show of attitude earlier at the studio"

"How? What do you mean by that?" tears welled in Sophie's eyes.

"I can act how I want, to who I want, do you understand?"

Sophie nodded, keeping her tears from flowing down her face, she was good at this habit.

"God, I bet Lettie wouldn't do that for me"

Sophie said nothing, she just cowardly sat in her chair.

"Or What about little Martha?" He chuckled

"You leave my sisters out of this" Sophie piped up.

"Oh, the little mouse is out of her cage" Justin stood up, pushing his chair out of the way. He raised a hand to Sophie, but she was gone. "Wait, come back, I'm sorry" he called out, "I love you". The front door slammed.

...

Howl's car came to a rumbling stop as Calcifer cut the ignition. "Cal, where are we?" Howl queried, obviously distressed by the strange location.

Calcifer sighed, "Look, it's a bit strange to park directly at the house, what are you going to do? Walk up to the door and be all 'Hey Justin, good to see you, can I, the worlds most desirable man, known for stealing women's hearts, married or not, have a couple of minutes alone with your wife?'" he undid he's seat belt, "Look, walk over there, and figure it out".

Howl thought for a moment, "Alright, maybe I will" he laughed, opening the door and grabbing is jacket from the back seat. Calcifer watched his friend walk down the road. "I hope he gets kicked out two seconds in".

Howl took in the sights of the lavish home, it was not discreet of subtle at all. Large windows decorated the house which was the most delicate shade of grey. The garden was equally magnificent, with lush grass, and a straight path to the door. Howl stood on curb, thinking about his approach to getting Sophie out of the house. Maybe if he knocked she would answer, wives usually answered the door? Just as he was about to approach the house, he heard a door slam, which caused Howl to quickly retreat into the shadows. He observed a woman run down the path of the house full speed, face in her hands. Howl stepped out of the shadows and pulled the rushing woman away from the approaching traffic of the road. The girl screamed and Howl hushed her with his hand. Drawing attention to himself was not what he needed. Sophie relaxed to the strange mans comfort in the darkness, but quickly resisted when she came to the realization that she was sitting on the ground with her face weeping into a strangers chest.

"Woah, are you alright, whats wrong?" Howl asked, holding back the woman in his arms to see her face. Sophie was flustered, quickly fixing her face, and stopping the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Yes" she forced another smile, standing up, "I just, um, hit my toe on the way out".

Howl was skeptical, "Yes, that's why you were running, wearing shoes".

Sophie was embarrassed, "Well, the truth is, we actually have hideously dirty floors, and it's disgusting to walk around barefooted, and I was running out here because I thought we were being robbed, and here you are", she shifted her gaze down to the strangers shoes, then back up to his face. She stepped back in fear "You're Howl" she checked behind her in fear, "I can't be seen here with you".

Howl stung, "Why? What's wrong?". He went silent before allowing a smile to spread across his face, "Why, is it because your husband, your "Prince Charming" will get jealous and cause a scene?" He chuckled, that hit a chord with Sophie, and she gazed down with embarrassment, "You don't know him like I do" she mumbled. Howl grabbed her arm and led her back into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen.

"Look, I came here to get an article on you, but maybe there's more you want to talk about?" He suggested sweetly

Sophie shuddered, "Look, I hardly know you, and if you ever write about this it won't end well" she sniffed.

"Either way, I need an article, feel like talking?"

"Absolutely not"

Both Howl and Sophie went silent, finally Howl spoke up, "I know, how about you feed me information, on whatever you want, make it up, in return you'll get good publicity" Howl beamed

"I don't know if that will work for me" Sophie fidgeted

"Sophie, where are you? I love you!" A man shouted from the front door.

"Look, I have to go" Sophie started to stand. Howl took her hand and kissed it, "we'll keep in touch" he almost threatened, slipping back into the shadows and disappearing down the street.

"Justin" Sophie remarked returning back to the house.

"Oh Sophie, my love, I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

Sophie blushed, taking her hand in his, "Of course" She paused, unsure if she should continue, "Actually if you don't mind, I'd like to visit Lettie tomorrow..alone"

Justin squirmed, but managed to force a smile, "Of course dear" he said through gritted teeth.

Sophie felt something in her pocket she hadn't noticed before, and slipped a hand in there to retrieve it. In her palm now was a business card. To Suliman publishing.


End file.
